<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Andy Plays Piano by iantoplaysminecraft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989650">Andy Plays Piano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantoplaysminecraft/pseuds/iantoplaysminecraft'>iantoplaysminecraft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Classical Music, F/M, Humor, M/M, Musicians, No Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantoplaysminecraft/pseuds/iantoplaysminecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Davidson is living a double life. By day, he's a policeman. By night, he's a classical pianist in the classiest restaurant in town.<br/>Will anyone discover his secret?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Night One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as a one-shot, and after a few weeks, ended up as this. I hope that you like.<br/>Sorry if the formatting is a bit annoying; turns out that copy pasting from Google Docs is a pain in the ass.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft and delicate melody of the piece drifted through the restaurant, as Andy’s fingers loosely danced upon the black and white keys. Loud voices and abrupt clatters of dinner plates faded into the background, as the whole room was swallowed by the warm tune.</p><p>He gently played the final notes of his first song of the evening. A murmur of applause echoed through the restaurant. Briefly glancing up, he spotted a few of the cleaning staff leaning against the back wall, wide eyes fixated upon the grand piano, positioned on the far left. Andy allowed himself a small smile. </p><p>He turned his attention to his sheet music, double checking the piece he was about to begin and breathed out slowly, taking in the peacefulness and warm tranquillity of his night-time job. Glasses and cutlery tinkled softly in the background, the slight ambience reminding him that people were hearing him play and enjoying it with their fancy roasted grouse or whatever they serve here.</p><p>Andy was still getting used to the idea that people actually enjoyed his playing; every round of applause he received felt like a reassuring, yet unexpected, pat on the back. For years he’d kept his passion for the piano hidden away, delving deep into his playing only when he was alone. But ever since spying a small red poster hung at the front of the restaurant reading <em> Pianist wanted </em>, his confidence had only grown. </p><p>How he had ended up securing a place at playing classical piano at <em> La Palourde Moisie </em>, also known as the fanciest restaurant in the area, was still beyond him, but God knows he wasn’t complaining. The long and usually frustrating days in the police force grated on him hard, and the escape to the upscale establishment granted him a welcome few hours of serenity to unwind.</p><p>Earlier, his partner took a stab wound to the thigh in a failed attempt to coax some pissed-off teens away from some old women having a book club in the park, and Andy wanted nothing more to forget the day and start again. He hated blood. It was sticky and it stank, a strong metallic odour, that made him want to gag. Trying to staunch Cain’s leg had left him with tacky, stained hands and red all over his yellow Police vest. </p><p>One of the teens had gotten away too. He would never understand the kicks they got from terrorizing the elderly. Especially those who just wanted to discuss their latest favourite romance novel with their mate Barbara. </p><p>He treasured his hazy evenings spent playing to a content crowd of smiling strangers. It was the perfect opportunity to cast away all the terrible events he had watched unfold during the day and truly lose himself in his music. </p><p>Despite the freedom he felt, Andy hadn’t told a soul about his second job. Part of him wanted so desperately for someone he knew to share with him his piano playing, yet anxiety clung to his thoughts whenever he dared dwell upon these ideas. He decided that he was perfectly happy with where was now. </p><p>Andy closed his eyes, carelessly rid himself of his thoughts and immersed himself within the music. </p><p>The piece came to a close, and after checking his watch and noticed that it had reached 10:00pm, he gently shut the lid of the smooth and shiny black piano and stood up, tucking his stool in politely as he left. A few customers tapped their forks upon the champagne glasses, a token of their appreciation. He gave a small smile at the scattered applause, waved goodbye to Cati behind the drink station and quickly collected his bag from behind the front desk. He departed the building out of the back exit, nodding at the teen workers desperately fighting to keep their cigarettes lit in the soft drizzle. </p><p>He trekked down the alley, dodging past the bins leaking potent juices, and out onto the high-street, taking in the bright lights and the buzz of people so late at night. Raindrops pattered lightly upon windshields of the parked cars he walked past, moving vehicles passing by his vision in a fuzzy blur of buttery yellow. </p><p>Drunk clubbers clutched onto one another, staggering down the street, screeching about how the rain was going to ruin their once perfectly hairsprayed heads. They stumbled upon their worn out feet uncoordinatedly, limbs aching and heads throbbing. </p><p>After letting a wave of German students pass, he crossed the road and ducked inelegantly into his favourite local, <em> The Wrinkled Caterpillar </em>. </p><p>“Alright, Andy?” asked Brian, the old but wise bartend, getting out a pint glass and filling it with Andy’s usual. The TV was blaring that night’s news, something about a train going on the wrong route, and Brian reached for the controller, turning it down. </p><p>The bar was mostly empty, save one or two regulars, and a few newbies sat in front of the wooden bar, sipping spirits. </p><p>“All good cheers, Bri. It’s been one hell of a day at work,” he relied, giving him an appreciative smile, as he took a sip on his pint. Brian nodded and gave him a slightly concerned but caring smile. He pulled some change out of his pocket and put £3.50 on the bar. </p><p>“Oh, aye? You alright though?” </p><p>Andy brought his tired fingers up to his collar, loosened his tie and undid the top button. After years of wearing the flimsy police uniform, he still wasn’t used to the stiff material of well-made shirts. </p><p>“You know me, Bri! I’m always alright,” he said. Andy took another sip of his drink, throat uncomfortably closing up a little. </p><p>Brian gave him a knowing stare, and shook his head slightly. </p><p>“Whatever you say, And.”</p><p>Andy shrugged and knocked back another mouthful of the pint, then turned to his right and searched in his bag for tomorrow’s sheet music scores. If he remembered correctly, there were still a few minor changes that needed to be made. He rummaged around in the back pocket of his bag for a pencil and began making a few alterations to the notes. He had some Debussy planned, and didn’t want to screw up one of his favourite pieces.</p><p>The pencil was old, and was about half the length of his thumb, slipping in his grip as he fiddled with the melodies. </p><p>“That looks pretty exciting,” said a voice from beside him. Its tone was soft and a little rough around the edges. </p><p>Andy’s head snapped up from his papers, pencil falling from his grasp and onto the wooden counter. </p><p>“It’s uhh… Just a spot of music.”</p><p>She sat down on the stool beside him, placing an empty glass on the beer mat as she did so. </p><p>“I can see that.”</p><p>Brian walked over, stacking the glass he had been polishing under the bar and slinging the dishcloth over his shoulder.</p><p>“Get anything else for you, miss?” he asked, taking the empty glass and slapping it into the tray on the dishwasher behind him</p><p>“Just another whisky and coke for me, thanks.” She spoke with a light Irish accent and was swaddled in a massive purple puffer jacket. </p><p>Andy spared a quick glance at her. Ebony locks of hair cascaded down her back and ended just below her elbows. Circular-shaped glasses rested upon her lightly freckled nose. A knitted brown cardigan hung loosely around her frame. </p><p>“Uhh… Andy,” he said, sticking his hand out, not quite getting why she’d chosen to sit there, but going along with it because Brian could be a bit intense to face on his own. </p><p>“Beth,” she replied, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. </p><p>“So… <em> Andy </em>. What do you play? I’m a classical violinist. Wanted to be like Sherlock as a kid, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Erm, I play piano.”</p><p>She accepted her drink from Brian who had made his way back over and took a sip, grimacing slightly at the burn of the alcohol. </p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“So, uh, how long have you been in Cardiff? That’s not a Welsh accent, I’m pretty sure,” he asked a little timidly, now hyper-aware of his own accent and desperately trying to keep the conversation going. </p><p>Beth gave him a slight smile, then turned her head back to her drink. “Almost a year now. I moved down from Belfast and found a cosy little teaching job at the local college.” </p><p>Andy took a slug of his pint.</p><p>“How are you liking it down here, then?”</p><p>She shot him an awkward smile. </p><p>“It’s different, but nice enough. Hard not to miss home sometimes. Anyway, enough about me. Tell me about you, and why you’re writing music at....” she briefly glanced down at her watch.</p><p>“Half ten at night. Shouldn’t you be out partying with your friends?”</p><p>“Could say the same to you.”</p><p>Beth chuckled lightly at his comment. </p><p>“Touché. The most exciting thing I spent my nights doing is marking English essays.” </p><p>“I play a bit of piano here and there, just getting my shit ready for tomorrow. I’m a police officer during the day, though.”</p><p>“That’s quite a variation of jobs you’ve got going on there,” she replied, drawing patterns in the condensation of her glass.  </p><p>“Yeah, well, I like it, so.” he looked back down at his papers and marked one last note before looking back over to her. </p><p>“Well, good on you for pursuing what you want.”</p><p>He nodded and drained the last of the brew left in his glass. </p><p>“It’s nice. Police is a bit intense sometimes.”</p><p>“Mmm, I bet it is.” </p><p>“Piano’s nice to distract myself a bit. Long day at work, y’know? My partner was stabbed, not really something you want to see.”</p><p>“Oh- oh <em> god </em>! Andy, I’m so sorry. Is your partner alright?” she asked, her voice raised slightly in alarm, eyes widened. </p><p>“Yeah, Cain’s strong, he’ll be fine. Flesh wound. Lots of blood but he should recover quickly. Didn’t catch the bugger that did it, though.”</p><p>She stared at Andy for a few moments, seemingly shocked by his recent experiences and the general tone which came with them. </p><p>“Sorry, that’s not really the type of thing to drop into casual conversation, is it?”</p><p>Andy bowed his head a little like it was too heavy for him to carry and gave Beth an apologetic glance. </p><p>“Sorry. Yeah, you’re right. I guess I’ve been spending too much time with the lads down the station. Bit desensitized to it all now.” </p><p>She shook her head and gave him a hesitant pat on the shoulder.</p><p>“No, no, it’s okay, just wasn’t expecting it s’all.”</p><p>He nodded briefly, then fiddled with getting his sheets of music into a neat pile to slot back into his bag. </p><p>“I should probably go. Got to get up at 6. It’s been nice, though.” </p><p>“Yeah, it has. I don’t have too many friends around here, if you’ll take it then here’s my number.”</p><p>Beth quickly scribbled her phone number upon a spare napkin upon the bar. </p><p>“Oh, thanks!” he said, tucking the pencilled napkin into his trouser pocket, mentally slapping himself for not offering his own first.</p><p>He slid off of his stool carefully, grabbing his bag and looping it round his shoulders. </p><p>“SEE YOU, BRI!” he yelled to Brian who had beetled off to the back room.</p><p>“BYE, ANDY!” he heard the faint reply and tightened his tie back up. </p><p>“Bye, Beth. Sorry to leave so suddenly. I’m terrible when I don’t get enough sleep.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’m the same. Good luck with work! And let me know how that piano performance goes.” </p><p>“Will do. See you later!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>★★★</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He sat at his piano once again, taking in the environment. Today had been better, but nothing that made him feel overly accomplished. </p><p>Andy found himself joining the force because he wanted to help protect people, to really make a difference, not spending his days cautioning the little shits who couldn’t hide weed from their parents well enough. </p><p>Knowing that his shift was once again coming to a close, he pulled his final sheets out and organised them, getting ready for his ending. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar looking leather jacket at a table.</p><p>“Bugger,” he muttered under his breath, “Bloody Torchwood.”</p><p>At the table were sat who he recognised as two of Gwen’s coworkers, luckily not that captain, but the constantly pissed-off medic (Andy couldn’t remember his name) and the smart computer whiz… Toshiko? Pretty sure it’s Toshiko. He strained his ears to listen in on their conversation.</p><p>“This wine tastes like shit.” </p><p>“Shut up, Owen! Says the man who refuses to drink nothing but those dodgy cheap beers you get down the corner shop.” She lectured him but smiled shyly afterwards, letting him know that it was in jest, and then took a sip of the wine in question- a deep burgundy liquid that looked expensive.</p><p>“Whatever, Tosh.” He replied, giving her a small smile and daring another sip of the wine. His face soured quickly but he fought it back when he saw Toshiko looking at him, unimpressed yet slightly concerned. </p><p>Realising that he’d been staring for quite some time, he coughed embarrassedly and diverted his attention back. </p><p>Andy’s vision blurred slightly, as the weight of their presence pressed down on him, suffocating his carefree thoughts and replacing them with worry and a hint of anxiety. No one was meant to have discovered him. This was his safe place.</p><p>He stretched his fingers, gave the Torchwood employees one more frightened glance and began playing his final piece of the evening. He forced his eyes shut for a second, taking a deep breath to regulate and continued playing, trying to forget that he ever saw them.</p><p>Once the song reached a quiet section, he dared another peek at the Torchwood table, knowing the piece well enough to split his concentration for a brief moment. He knew he’d fucked up when he met eyes with Toshiko, who’s eyes widened the second they made eye contact, and coughed- choking slightly on her mouthful of spaghetti in the shock.</p><p><em> Bollocks </em> , he thought to himself, starting to feel the nervous sweat drench the back of his dress shirt. <em> Not good not good not good not good.  </em></p><p>His playing was too loud to determine what they were saying, which was both a relief and an annoyance. Maybe they hadn’t recognized him? No. From the looks he was getting from both Tosh and Owen, they seemed to have a rough idea of who he was. </p><p>He played the final note (probably more aggressively than he should’ve) and slammed the lid of the piano shut. After hastily collecting his sheet music, he abruptly stood up, numb to the claps from the audience. </p><p>“Owen, I swear that's him! Gwen’s old colleague, he was there when that weevil broke into the aquarium, remember? When it ate all the clownfish? And Jack had to pay for that huge new tank?” </p><p>“You really think it’s him, Tosh? I wouldn’t expect a copper to be this good at piano.”</p><p>“Yes, look, it’s the same hair! And the same…”</p><p>Their voices faded out as he scampered away, neglecting to say goodbye to Cati this time, grabbing his bag violently and trying to look composed while he zipped across the patterned red carpet. </p><p>He darted to the exit with as much speed as his legs would allow him, not daring to look behind him in case he caught someone’s eye yet again. He went out the front door this time, knowing it would get him out sooner than the back. </p><p>Andy thought he heard someone shout his name, but he simply stormed out the doors, leaned against the outside of the building for a few moments and desperately tried to regain his composure. It was chillier than he’d expected, but at least the cold momentarily distracted him from the disastrous matter at hand.</p><p><em> Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. </em>His head was pounding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which Owen cannot get into a car.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tosh and Owen arrived back at the Hub, it was 11:30 and Owen was hanging off of Tosh’s shoulder, slightly drunk. Gwen was sitting on the Hub’s sofa, nursing a coffee, while Jack and Ianto buzzed around, something about an expected rift gift in the next ten minutes. </p><p>Ianto caught sight of the unlikely pair hobbling across the Hub. </p><p>“Where’ve you two been, then?” he asked, stalking over and raising a slight eyebrow. He had a red and white striped mug between his hands and was sipping it periodically. </p><p>Tosh burst into a fit of giggles, having to clutch on to Owen’s arm to support herself. </p><p>“Tosh, we need to tell them, seriously.” He said, words a little slurred, and cackling maniacally.  </p><p>“I take it you weren’t just out <em>weevil hunting</em>?” he joked, taking another small sip of his coffee and quickly turning his head to check Jack and Gwen hadn’t caught wind of their conversation. It kind of looked like Gwen had fallen asleep. </p><p>“Owen! We can’t, that’d be mean!” she said, batting his shoulder slightly, still stifling laughter.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Tosh! Ianto likes all that fancy piano stuff,” he cried, arms flinging around in an overly dramatic display.</p><p>“If you tell me then I’ll keep it a secret from Gwen and Jack,” Ianto bargained, composed on the outside but dying to know what they were hiding. </p><p>Tosh gave out a playful sigh and turned to Owen. “Fine! You want to tell him?” </p><p>Owen grinned and beckoned Ianto over so he could whisper it in his ear. </p><p>“No Gwen or Jack,” Tosh stated once more, giving him the sternest look she could muster in her giggly state. </p><p>“Yes. No Gwen or Jack.” He repeated. “Now tell me, before they notice you’ve been out canoodling.” </p><p>Owen snickered once more before leaning into Ianto.</p><p>“Alright, y’know that posh-looking French restaurant in the centre of town?” Owen began.</p><p>“<em> La Palourde Moisie?” </em>Ianto said, seemingly a little taken aback, “What were you doing there together? Date?” </p><p>“Be quiet! Let him get to the good bit!” Tosh said, blushing furiously. </p><p>Ianto rolled his eyes but bent down to let Owen whisper in his ear once more. Not that there was much point, Owen was worse than a foghorn after a couple of brews. </p><p>“PC Andy was there,” Owen said, before tearing his head away to have a little laughter session to himself. </p><p>“Okay, and? It’s just PC Andy. He didn’t try to proposition you or something, did he?” Ianto asked, raising the eyebrow once more at Tosh and Owen’s mirth. </p><p>“No, no, nothing like that.” Tosh tried to straighten up but her face crumpled again. </p><p>“He was playing the <em> piano </em>.” Owen said loudly, suddenly serious, with eyes like saucers. </p><p>“What?” Ianto said in disbelief, placing his cup down on the nearest desk (which happened to be Tosh’s). “Are you sure? <em> Andy </em>? But he’s so…” He gesticulated with his hands, trying to think of the word. </p><p>“I know!” Tosh squealed, dissolving into more peals of laughter, joining Owen who was virtually on the floor by this point. Their drunkenness probably wasn’t helping.</p><p>Ianto stared down at them, slightly distressed, but he couldn't stop the burst of laughter that slipped past his lips. It was just so <em> random </em> . PC Andy? A <em> pianist? </em>He’d never classed Andy as the musical type. </p><p>Jack had finally spotted them gassing next to Tosh’s desk, abandoning his post where he was monitoring the rift to find out just what they were up to. Ianto had collapsed down in Tosh’s office chair, snorting with laughter to himself, watching Owen and Tosh sitting on the floor, clutching each other.</p><p>“What happened here?” he asked Ianto, who was desperately trying to stop laughing but started all over again the second he looked down at his coworkers writhing on the floor he lost it a little bit more.</p><p>“Ahh..” Ianto pondered telling Jack but his train of thoughts was rudely cut off by Owen giving his tie a rough tug so he came forward in the chair, to talk in his ear once again. </p><p>“We had a deeeeeeal, teaboy, don’t do it.” he whined to Ianto. Ianto gave him a look. It wasn’t like Owen was being exactly discreet that Jack had missed something. </p><p>“You want me to tell him what <em> reeeeeeally </em> happened when the alien coffee fell through the rift?” Owen teased, flopping down onto the metal grating floor. </p><p>Ianto sighed, and thought it through. The threat sobered him from his goofiness, and he stood from Tosh’s chair, adjusting his red tie. </p><p>“Nothing, Jack, they’re just intoxicated. I’ll get them some coffee.”</p><p>Before Jack could stop him, he walked over to the coffee machine in the corner and was fiddling with it delicately. Tosh and Owen watched him do so, knowing that Ianto had well and truly abandoned them, and they now had to deal with Jack. </p><p>“Okay, but what <em> really </em> happened? Not the alien coffee, which by the way I <em> do </em>want to know about, you’re a really loud whisperer when you’re drunk, Owen, but before that.”</p><p>Tosh gave Owen a look and shook her head, to which Owen clasped a hand over his mouth in a futile attempt at reducing the laughter. Tosh snickered at him, and tried to stand up, falling over and landing on the floor once more. </p><p>A little impatient and unimpressed with being left out of a joke, Jack gave both Tosh and Owen a hard stare. </p><p>They just giggled at him some more. </p><p>“Ianto? A little help over here?” Jack called. </p><p>Ianto walked over, mug in each hand. He tried handing them over, but Tosh and Owen were too wobbly to even try to accept the drinks.</p><p>“Sorry, Jack. My hands are tied,” he grinned, trying not to laugh at Jack’s frustrated eye roll and sigh. He took a quick sip from Tosh’s mug. </p><p>“<em> Pleeeeeease? </em>” Jack begged, taking one of the mugs and putting it down on Tosh’s desk to grab Ianto’s hand. </p><p>Ianto gave out an exasperated sigh</p><p>“Don’t even worry about it, Jack.” He said, putting the remaining mug down and walking away again, grabbing his coat.</p><p>“I’ll take Gwen home. She told Rhys she’d be home at ten and it’s almost midnight.” He pulled the coat on and rummaged in his pocket for his keys. </p><p>“Poor Rhys,” Tosh mumbled sleepily. </p><p>“Maybe I’d better take you two home too,” </p><p>“We’re fiiiiine aren’t we, Tosh?” said Owen, his words tumbling out of his mouth in a slurred muddle. </p><p>Jack raised an eyebrow at them. </p><p>“Abso-dutely-lutely!” Tosh replied, giving Ianto and Jack a toothy grin and two thumbs-up. </p><p>“M’kay, but I’m taking you just in case. Jack, a little help?” Ianto bent down and tugged Tosh’s arm, pulling her to her feet. </p><p>Jack nodded, still looking slightly upset, but lifted Owen into his arms nevertheless. </p><p>“Your shirt smells funny,” Owen said, making a face.</p><p>“Thanks very much, Owen,” he said sarcastically, glaring daggers at Ianto who was snorting obnoxiously at the exchange. </p><p>Owen gave him a satisfied smile and patted him on the back.</p><p>“Always happy to help a friend!” he said in an overly chipper tone. </p><p>“Jack, take Tosh with you to my car, I’ll just grab Gwen.” Ianto said, nudging Tosh towards Jack and heading over to the sofa where Gwen was snoozing before Jack could protest. </p><p>When Ianto got to his car, a red Fiat, Owen was sprawled on the bonnet, wearing no shoes or socks.</p><p>Tosh fell into yet another heap of giggles when she caught sight of Owen’s bare feet sliding across the dented bonnet. Jack was slumped against the passenger side door, looking exhausted. </p><p>“You took your time.” He looked close to tears as he watched Owen take one of his socks out of his pocket and try to stretch it over Tosh’s head like a hat. </p><p>“Sorry, Jack. I didn’t want to wake Gwen. You know how she gets.”</p><p>Ianto slowly eased Gwen into the back seat, holding his breath and praying that she wouldn’t suddenly awake. </p><p>“Tosh, into the back with Gwen, I trust you not to wake her.”</p><p>“We can strap Owen to the roof,” Jack joked, giving Owen a triumphant smile. </p><p>Ianto chuckled, wrenching Owen off of the bonnet and wrestling him into the passenger seat. His feet made a tacky sound as they were removed from the metal, leaving toe prints scattered. </p><p>“Oi, get off me! I think I can get into a car-”</p><p>Just as the words fell out his mouth, Owen abruptly tripped and tumbled into the small puddle located next to the car door.</p><p>Tosh squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, shoulders shaking from containing her laughter. </p><p>“Please don’t get my car soggy.” Ianto muttered, watching Jack peel Owen from the floor. </p><p>Owen’s trousers dripped, as he begrudgingly let Ianto guide him into the seat and put the seatbelt on firmly. </p><p>“Thank you for the help, Jack.” Ianto said, taking his hand and squeezing it slightly.</p><p>“Go back to the Hub and get some rest, you look tired. I’ll deal with the rift gift when I’m back.”</p><p>Jack offered Ianto a warm smile and gave him a quick kiss. </p><p>“See you later.” Jack said, and turned to walk back to the Hub, coat flapping against his legs.</p><p>Once Ianto was plugged in and had the engine started, he turned to face Owen and Tosh.</p><p>“No mischief-making, please. My car may be old but I don't want it to be disgusting.”</p><p>Owen snickered and threw his head back upon the headrest in a childish manner. </p><p>“Owen. Please.” Ianto said, smiling slightly at his antics but not wanting Owen to think he was condoning it. “I want to see if you were bullshitting or not, so tomorrow we are going to that fancy restaurant and we are going to see if it is Andy or not, alright?”</p><p>Tosh grinned to herself. “Oh, Ianto. You won’t be disappointed.”</p><p>Owen just smirked and flicked through Ianto’s CD collection. </p><p>“Weezer, eh Teaboy?”</p><p>‘Shut up, Owen,” he muttered, taking a hand off the steering wheel and slapping Owen away from the CDs. </p><p>Owen pouted but managed to wriggle the Weezer disc from its sleeve before Ianto whisked it away, slotting it in the drive triumphantly. </p><p>“You little menace.” Ianto sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What is the alien coffee story? The world may never know.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Night Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, he’s not actually half bad.” Ianto said, sipping his coffee cheerfully. </p><p>“He’s actually quite good. However, this coffee leaves much to be desired. May as well have given me instant.”</p><p>Owen rolled his eyes and looked away from his lasagne to give Ianto a glare. “Quit griping about the coffee and enjoy your rice ball things. And the piano.” </p><p>He looked back down to his meal and slammed his knife through it forcefully, spattering tomato and white sauce stains over the previously untouched tablecloth. </p><p>“Quiet, both of you! I’m trying to enjoy this piece!” Tosh spoke through a mouthful of carbonara, gesturing towards Andy who was nervously shuffling on his white piano stool. </p><p>Tosh had suspected he’d noticed them quite a while ago, by the way he was shooting glances to their table every twenty seconds, but she wound another forkful of pasta, unbothered. </p><p>The soft piano set the atmosphere perfectly, and Andy seemed to physically relax the further into the piece he got.</p><p>Ianto put his fork down for a second and watched him play, sipping the burnt coffee as he did so. </p><p>“This is actually a very nice rendition of <em> La Plus Que Lente. </em>I do love Debussy’s work.” he said, ignoring Owen’s snicker of laughter at his comment. </p><p>“Leave it to Teaboy to be able to identify the piece by ear.” he hooted, dropping his knife into his shredded lasagne meal as he did so.</p><p>“I just like classical music.” Ianto shrugged, picking up his fork once more. “I got into it when I was studying for my exams when I was a teen, my ma said it’d help me concentrate. You might enjoy it, Owen.</p><p>Owen shot him a bitter look and looked down at his lasagne, poking it gingerly with his pinky finger. </p><p>“I’ll have to ask you for some recommendations, Ianto.” Tosh said brightly, sipping her Sprite. </p><p>Ianto smiled at her and focused his attention on Andy once again, who was bobbing his head only slightly to the flow of the music. When the piece finished, he jerked his head in their direction once again, meeting Ianto’s eyes for an incredibly awkward few seconds. He coughed once and turned away, shuffling his papers and then starting a new piece. </p><p>Ianto recognised it a few seconds in. </p><p>“Ah, <em> Rue des trois frères! </em>I love this piece.” he gushed, grinning at Andy’s perfect execution. </p><p>He looked down at his plate of arancini and took the last bite, watching Tosh do the same with her final pieces of pasta and then concentrating back on the soft piano. Owen just stirred what was left of his lasagne around in a circle, making an unpleasant mushy noise as it did so. </p><p>His attention was only broken when the waiter approached, dessert menu in hand. Owen pushed his plate away instantly and scowled at the butchered lasagne sullenly. </p><p>“Can I interest you, sirs, madam, in one of our desserts? All prepared in-house by our professional chef team.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ianto said, reaching to grab the menu from the man, but was beaten by Owen snatching it from his hand.</p><p>“Yeh, cheers.” He perused the menu with a vexed expression. </p><p>“I’ll have the pistachio soufflé, cheers mate,” he said, handing the menu to Tosh next and sitting back comfortably in his chair. </p><p>“The panna cotta please.” said Tosh, giving the waiter a slight smile and handing the menu over to Ianto, who glanced at it quickly.</p><p>“Uhh… the tiramisu if that’s alright.” he handed the menu back to the waiter once again and diverted his attention back to the piano, where the gentle playing had suddenly ceased. </p><p>Andy was gone.</p><p>“Guys, uh-” Ianto started, trying to inform them but being rudely interrupted by Owen slurping the last of his Fosters obnoxiously. </p><p>“Owen! Andy’s gone!” Tosh finished, standing up and surveying for the missing pianist. </p><p>Owen shrugged and sniffed at them, looking bored. </p><p>“He left a few minutes ago, didn’t know you wanted to talk to him that bad, you should’ve said. Although, maybe I should’ve known you’d want to talk to him, Ianto, considering you’re all into the piano-ey stuff.”</p><p>“Oh, shut it Owen!” Tosh said, tiring of his endless snark. </p><p>Ianto was staring down at the table pensively. </p><p>“That’s that, I guess.” he said, sitting up suddenly. </p><p>“Yes,” Tosh said, sitting back down at the table, taking a sip of her almost-flat Sprite. She’d kind of forgotten about it, and the ice had almost completely melted. </p><p>“Eh, we’ll probably catch him another time. Bloody police are always getting up in our business.” Owen whinged, fiddling with one of the napkin rings, trying to squeeze it over all of his fingers. </p><p>“You may be right, Owen.” Ianto said, looking up at the piano, slightly crestfallen. He hated admitting Owen was correct, the smug bastard. </p><p>Owen gave him a self-satisfied grin and looked back down to the napkin ring. </p><p>When his soufflé arrived, he grabbed his fork and stabbed it right in the centre.</p><p>
  <b>★★★</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“This is why I said drinking wasn’t a good idea, Owen, I don’t think Jack will want to deal with you drunk again.” Tosh said, wobbling slightly under the weight of Owen linking arms with her for support. The night was warm, but Ianto had insisted Owen put his jacket back on, lest he fall into one of the puddles dotting the potholed pavement. </p><p>“Oh, chill out a little, I’m not even drunk, just a bit unsteady on my pins.” Owen bit back, releasing his grip and walking solo, slightly unsteady. Ianto eyed him warily. </p><p>“Fine. But I do think that you should go home. There’s a taxi just here, put it on your card.” She replied, pushing him gently towards the silver car, the driver sat watching them with a nonchalant expression. </p><p>“Oh! Alright, alright, whatever. Tell Harkness I’ll deal with that dissection tomorrow.” He opened the car door and threw himself inside, bouncing off of the squishy black seats. </p><p>Ianto looked at the driver, who was glaring at Owen, perturbed, and gave him an awkward wave, while Tosh called a thank you quietly. </p><p>“Maybe I should go with him,” Tosh said, opening the door once again.</p><p>“He’s not that squiffy but I don’t want him to hurt himself. We live close together, anyway.</p><p>“Ah, alright then. Text me when you get home safe, yeah?” </p><p>She nodded and sat in the back of the car, pushing Owen’s legs away and plugging her seatbelt in securely. </p><p>“See you tomorrow.” She gave him one last smile and slammed the car shut.</p><p>He turned his back on the vehicle as it pulled away, making his way back to the Hub. It wasn’t an overly large distance away, so Ianto decided to make use of his legs and walk back to his destination.  </p><p>Today’s paperwork still needed to be filed and there was no way in hell he was letting it clog up to deal with tomorrow. <em> Organisation is key </em>, Ianto thought as he fished through his several pockets looking for the keys to the Tourist Information Centre.</p><p>The room was completely dark, and he flicked the light on and threw his coat over the counter, sending a pile of brochures about some castle over the floor. He rolled his eyes and picked them up laboriously, cursing himself out as the ancient leaflets sprayed dust into his face. </p><p>“Ianto?”</p><p>Ianto leaped up momentarily in surprise, dropping a handful of leaflets. He watched as the wretched things tumbled towards the ground. </p><p>Jack was known to spend his nights at the Hub, but Ianto hadn’t quite anticipated catching him that evening. </p><p>“Uh... Jack, hello. Owen told me to tell you he’d do the dissection tomorrow.” he glared down at the leaflets disdainfully, not wanting to meet Jack’s eyes after he’d been so rudely interrupted during his rescue mission. </p><p>“Oh, right. You were out with Owen?” Jack asked, his tone carrying a hint of jealousy. </p><p>“Tosh too.” Ianto added, standing up and placing the castle brochures he had in his hand on the desk.</p><p>“Okay. Uh… Where’d you go? Are you guys up to something?” </p><p>“Nowhere. What do you mean?” Ianto felt bad hiding it from Jack, but decided to just grin and bear it, Owen’s threat of the alien coffee story still fresh in his mind. </p><p>“Like… All the giggling yesterday?”</p><p>“It’s nothing, seriously.” He replied, sensing Jack’s tenseness and taking his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>“Ianto! I’m losing my mind over here.” Jack looked like a kicked puppy. </p><p>“I’m afraid my lips are sealed,” Ianto replied, a small grin forming on his lips. It wasn't often that Jack was left out of something, and the pure confusion on his face was a very rare sight indeed. </p><p>Jack sighed dramatically and threw himself down upon Ianto’s desk, shutting his eyes and crushing his coat in the process slightly.  </p><p>“Mind the coat,” Ianto muttered, not really caring.</p><p>“You prefer mine anyway.” He opened one eye and smiled at Ianto slightly.</p><p>Ianto rolled his eyes and averted his gaze back to the pile of leaflets. </p><p>“Ianto, <em> pleeease </em> tell me.” Jack attempted to wheedle, trying his best to do puppy dog eyes. </p><p>When he saw Ianto’s unchanged expression he sighed once again and decided on a different approach. </p><p>“I will not move from this desk until you tell me. I have all the time in the world,” he smirked. </p><p>“I’m fine with that, it’s only my coat. I’ll just take yours instead. You wouldn’t want me to go cold on my treacherous walk home, would you?”</p><p>“You’d love that.” </p><p>“I would.”</p><p>“Ianto just tell me! Or I’ll…” Jack frantically searched his brain for something to say, “I’ll uh-”</p><p>“I’ll <em> fire </em> you.” he announced triumphantly. </p><p>Ianto ran a hand through his hair and sighed, finally suffering defeat. Jack was unlikely to follow through with his statement, but he didn’t know how much more of Jack’s relentless pestering he could take. </p><p>“Promise me you won’t tell Owen that I’m the one who let you in on it. Promise.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“No, like really promise. Say ‘Ianto, I promise not to tell Owen it was you’.”</p><p>“Is this really necessary?”</p><p>“Say it. Please.”</p><p>“Ianto, I promise not to tell Owen it was you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Owen really hates that lasagne.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’ll be fine while we’re in there, right?” Tosh said, staring down at the unconscious weevil curled up in the back of the SUV.</p><p>The weevil had jumped in the middle of the road while they were en-route; while it was an inconvenience (and had also made them annoyingly late), it was nice to know they wouldn’t have to go and deal with any bodies. Hopefully.</p><p>Gwen was left at the Hub on rift duty, and any remaining weevils would get alerted to her- but it didn’t stop the stray one almost getting itself run over. </p><p>“There’s food and water there, and besides, it should stay knocked out for a while.” Jack added, gesturing towards the pile of raw meat they’d left next to it. </p><p>“We’re late anyway, we’ll only have to leave it here for an hour or so. The window is open so air won’t be a problem.” Ianto added, checking his watch briefly. </p><p>Tosh nodded at that, satisfied that the preparations in place would suffice. </p><p>“You lot are taking forever. Surely it doesn’t require three of you to lock the bloody car?” </p><p>Owen stomped over, looking peeved.</p><p>“Just checking on our friend,” Jack replied, slamming the boot and walking towards the front entrance. </p><p>Owen hurried behind him, Tosh and Ianto taking their time to walk in. </p><p>“How did Jack find out, do you think?” she whispered to him, staring at Jack who was already sitting at the bar supping a pint of water.</p><p>“Uh… Maybe he saw some CCTV?” Ianto offered, not quite knowing whether to tell the truth or not. That alien coffee story really <em> was </em> embarrassing. </p><p>“Mmm,” Tosh said, watching Ianto pull out a barstool next to Jack and taking the one next to him. </p><p>Owen perched himself next to Tosh, looking at the drinks menu briefly. </p><p>“I’ll just have whatever the special is,” Ianto said, Tosh bobbing her head in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah, just give me whatever he’s having.”</p><p>Jack raised an eyebrow at them, but pulled the Torchwood card out of his coat pocket and slid it towards the bartender. </p><p>“Flirtini for me please mate.” Owen said, looking over at Tosh triumphantly. </p><p>“See, I <em> do </em> drink more than cheapie tins.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and directed her attention back to where their drinks were being poured. They were coming out an odd bright green colour, and had what looked like cherries bobbing excitedly, unlike any drink she’d ever seen before. </p><p>When they were done, the girl behind the bar slid the glasses over with a mischievous smile, then moved on to mix Owen’s flirtini. </p><p>“They’re my own recipe. First time my cocktails have been allowed on the specials board, these are the only ones that have been ordered tonight. Let me know what you think!”</p><p>She looked happy, and watched as Ianto picked up the shockingly neon drink and sipped it hesitantly.</p><p>“Actually,” he said, looking at the glass like he didn’t quite believe it.</p><p>“That is very nice.”</p><p>Tosh grabbed hers and took a mouthful, terrified that the vibrant liquid would have an offensive taste. </p><p>“Oh, that <em> is </em> good.”</p><p>Owen slurped up some of his flirtini, choking slightly on the sprig of mint as he aggressively inhaled the drink. </p><p>“Nice flirtini,” he mumbled, subdued by the unexpected herb in his throat. </p><p>Jack looked over to them, water sloshing in hand.</p><p>“Look, he’s seen us.” </p><p>They swivelled their heads to the piano where a very anxious Andy was eyeing them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>★★★</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Owen slammed the car door violently and latched onto Jack, stumbling on the paved ground.</p><p>“You know, I really liked his rendition of <em> Gymnopédie no. 1. </em>” Ianto said, leaning heavily on Tosh (who was leaning heavily on Owen.. who was leaning heavily on Jack).</p><p>“Eric Satie is one of my favourite composers I think. Just very nice. Nice and good. Nice <em> floooooow </em>.”</p><p>“You’re such a nerd, Ianto. It shows even more when you’re drunk.” Owen scoffed, trying to straighten himself and linking his arm through Tosh’s. He wobbled precariously without Jack to steady him and ended up practically on top of Tosh for support. </p><p>“You’re one to talk, Owen, we all had to hear about your latest dissection about ten thousand times in the car.” </p><p>He just rolled his eyes at Tosh’s reply, assuring himself in his head that he only brought it up four times. </p><p>“Eric Satie? Guy with little wire glasses? Beard?” Jack asked, taking Owen’s arm and pulling him away from Tosh and Ianto, who looked like they were about to fall over. </p><p>“Yes? And?” Ianto replied, giving Jack a suspicious look. </p><p>“I’m not a nerd, Owen. I just happen to be cleverer than you.”</p><p>“I think I slept with him once, guy’s got a <em> great </em>ass.” Jack smirked as Owen scowled and tried to smack him on the arm, unsuccessfully. </p><p>Ianto glared at Jack. </p><p>“I don’t know if I wanted to know that about him, I’ll be honest.”</p><p>Tosh also looked perturbed, although she knew to expect nothing better of him. </p><p>When they reached the water tower, Jack piled the three of them on the lift, and flipped open his wristband to toggle the controls. Before he pressed it he looked at the three of them sternly. </p><p>“No monkey business. If you fall off, it <em> will </em> hurt. So don’t. If I get back from collecting Maurice and I find that one of you has fallen off, I will not be happy.”</p><p>Tosh and Ianto sniggered to themselves while Owen just hopped around on his feet boredly. </p><p>“What is it?” He said tiredly, facing Tosh and Ianto. </p><p>“You called the weevil Maurice, like we named it. Even though you were adamant that you wouldn’t.” Ianto just laughed to himself and ignored Jack’s raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Just don’t fall off the lift, alright?” He pressed the button and turned around, back towards the SUV. </p><p>Maurice, the weevil, was still fast asleep in the boot, and after poking to double check, he hefted the creature over his shoulder and headed for the Tourist Information Centre.</p><p>The door was open (Gwen usually forgot to lock it when she was doing late-night rift duties) and he hit the sensor under Ianto’s desk with his knee, and headed down into the Hub. </p><p>Once the cog door had rolled back, he was greeted with the sight of Gwen staring him down furiously, and pointing to a giggling mess of Ianto, Tosh and Owen sat on the floor in front of the lift. </p><p>Owen muttered something along the lines of <em> It’s not bloody impossible to do an impression of a piece of bread, you’re just idiots, </em> from what Jack could hear, and then he draped himself across the floor, stretching his limbs out as far as they could go.</p><p>The other two just looked over him and laughed hysterically. </p><p>“Care to explain where you’ve been?” She asked, looking like she could blow her top any second. </p><p>“Not really,” Jack answered.</p><p>He placed Maurice into Tosh’s desk chair and walked over to the lift, Gwen hot on his tail. </p><p>“So, where were you guys?” </p><p>“Nowhere important.” Owen said, sitting up from the floor and giving her a lofty look. </p><p>Ianto snickered at him, fiddling with his tie in his fingers. </p><p>“You’re not a very good slice of bread, Owen.” </p><p>“Oi! I was having a civilised chat with Gwen, you muppet.”</p><p>“Slices of bread don’t <em> have </em>civilised chats, Owen.” He detested being labelled a muppet.</p><p>Owen shuffled on the floor over to where Ianto was sitting and tackled him fully to the ground, half in jest, half in genuine offence. </p><p>“Right.” Jack said, pulling Owen off of Ianto and placing him next to Tosh, who had been watching amusedly.</p><p>“That is quite enough of that.”</p><p>Owen took Tosh’s hand and shook it firmly, before getting on his hands and knees and trying to crawl away without Jack noticing. </p><p>Jack noticed, but instead offered a hand out to Ianto and pulled him to his feet, who then rested on him wearily. Tosh pulled out her mobile and played Snake. </p><p>“I’m serious, guys, where were you? You’re all in an absolute state.” Gwen picked up a few sheets of paperwork from the stack next to her and crumpled them into balls, flicking them at her practically unresponsive co-workers. </p><p>“Pnanoo.” Ianto mumbled from where his face was pressed into Jack’s shoulder. </p><p>“Piano? Wha-”</p><p>Tosh cut her off, shaking her head wildly.</p><p>“Ianto’s incredibly drunk and being stupid, no idea what he is talking about. Probably talking about a documentary he watched or something.”</p><p>“He’s drunk, not stupid! You can’t all just… go out without telling me! How is it fair to leave me here all alone? It’s a weeknight too, it’s not really very responsible to get blackout drunk.” Gwen looked pissed, and honestly Jack didn’t blame her.</p><p>“I would’ve been really unprepared if something’d happened, you all know I still don’t have all these procedures memorised yet.”</p><p>She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to emphasize her anger, but softened when she heard Ianto sob suddenly into Jack’s sleeve.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Gwen. It’s my fau-” </p><p>Gwen petted his arm slightly, only just remembering that Ianto was an emotional drunk and that her stern words probably struck a bit harder than she intended. </p><p>“No, pet, it’s okay, it’s fine.” </p><p>Jack rubbed his back and just let him sniffle onto his shoulder. </p><p>“I picked up one of your rift shifts last Wednesday night so you could go for dinner with Rhys! I was here all alone for a bit. And Jack’s alone here most nights.” Tosh said, standing up and dusting herself off. </p><p>Owen had pottered off to the infirmary, managing to push the dead blowfish off of the dissection table and onto the floor so the space was free. He was collecting random pieces of paper from around his area, clearly plotting something. </p><p>“You’re right, Tosh, I’m sorry. It just…” She cut herself off to think of how to word her next sentence. </p><p>“I felt a bit left out, s’all.”</p><p>Tosh gave her a small smile and straightened her skirt.</p><p>“I’m sorry too, Gwen.”</p><p>Jack, who was still supporting a sobbing Ianto into his sleeve, nodded an apology her way, and then patted Ianto’s shoulder suddenly as if to get him to snap out of it.</p><p>“Come on, buddy, I think it’s bedtime.” He tried to step across the floor, but Ianto still stuck to him, wobbling precariously on his feet. </p><p>“Jack… I really love you, you know. I think I will for like… a while. You’re always nice to me. Nice coat. It’s like- you’re a worm and I’m… another worm… Just nice.” He rambled to Jack, resting his head on his shoulder slightly as he spoke. </p><p>“Yes, you too, Ianto. Worms all the way. Will you come and sit down now?”</p><p>Ianto nodded and held his hand. </p><p>“Can you deal with Owen and Tosh a second?” </p><p>Gwen nodded at Jack’s command, and directed her eyes over to where Owen was, in the infirmary.</p><p>In all honesty, he’d been suspiciously quiet for a while, and she had forgotten about him after he crawled off. </p><p>He had a stack of paperwork under his head, fast asleep on the dissection table with the blowfish still strewn on the floor. </p><p>Tosh stood next to her, also watching Owen. She had a half-empty pint glass filled with water, sipping it periodically, trying to sober up slightly. Owen let out a loud snore and then a fart, rolling over in his sleep forcefully.</p><p>“JACK! Do you want us to leave Owen here?” she spun around to yell at Jack, who was still trying to pull the extremely tipsy Ianto over to the sofa. He’d sank to his knees, joining the floor once again, where Jack was looking down at him, slightly exasperated. Ianto just continued fiddling with some piece of metal he pulled out from his blazer.</p><p>“Ianto, what are you doing? Try to stand up straight, I don't want you to vomit over yourself." Jack said, raising a questioning eyebrow at Ianto but offering a hand out to try and help him up.</p><p>Ianto batted the hand away, murmuring something that sounded like <em> get off </em>, but his words were a bit too slurred for Jack to properly make them out. </p><p>After a few moments, he sat up, looking satisfied with himself and wobbled himself onto a single knee. He proffered a ring that looked like it had been fashioned from a hair band and a paperclip. </p><p>"Jack," he muttered, blinking slowly like his eyelids were too heavy for his face, and <em> really </em> looking like he was trying not to puke.</p><p>"Will you-" he was cut off by Jack lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder into a fireman’s carry.</p><p>"Right." Jack said, adjusting Ianto as he wiggled. "I think that's quite enough for one night, don't you? Sleep it off, we can talk tomorrow."</p><p>Ianto didn’t answer.</p><p>“And Gwen, just leave him there, unless you want to take him home. He’ll be fine here.” Jack finally responded to Gwen’s previous question, and turned to walk over to the sofa.</p><p>Gwen nodded, and turned to look back at where Owen was asleep on the table once more. Tosh was leaning against the railings with another glass of water, looking slightly more composed than she did ten minutes ago- unlike Ianto, who was hung over Jack’s shoulder, looking slightly green. </p><p>“Jack.. I think ’m g’na sick..”</p><p>Jack smiled nervously and started moving over towards the sofa again, followed by Gwen, clutching a bucket to hand to Ianto.</p><p>“I forgot what a lightweight you are.”</p><p>“M’ not…” Ianto mumbled, looking mildly confused. </p><p>He placed Ianto on the sofa and took the bucket from Gwen, holding it under his chin. Gwen watched, blank-faced. </p><p>“We did go to see piano, uh, Tosh and Owen saw your… friend Andy playing in a restaurant, rest of us wanted to see if it was true.” </p><p>Jack looked back up to her, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>“Now quit bothering me about it, I’m getting distracted and I don’t want him to worm away to try and get some adoption papers or something.” </p><p>“Piano was good… ‘Ndy’s good.” Ianto mumbled quietly, then turned his head and threw up violently into the bucket.</p><p>Jack grimaced, but patted his head tenderly. Tosh walked over and offered Ianto her glass of water, which he snatched gratefully. </p><p>Gwen stood there, slightly bemused. Of all things it could have been, she would not have expected it to be that. </p><p>Owen snored loudly from the infirmary and snapped her from her zone-out. </p><p>“Can you put Maurice in the vaults before you leave?” Jack said, staring at Ianto who was still gripping the bucket tightly. </p><p>“Maurice?” </p><p>Tosh put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and pointed over to her desk where the weevil was still passed out cold. Gwen sighed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this is my favourite chapter. Ianto is unhinged.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Night Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the fourth night in a row, Andy sat at his piano, under the watchful gaze of Torchwood. The first night was alright, but gradually more and more of them had showed up, leaving him to be scrutinized by the whole team- including Gwen this time. </p><p>He wasn’t sure why it was Gwen that had taken the longest to show up, considering they already knew each other. It was easier to not think about. </p><p>They were lined up against the back wall, and it felt like their eyes were burning into his back as he played. Same set as yesterday, his hands were too shaky to attempt something new. Deep down he kind of wanted them to approach, to say something but he felt himself clamming up at the prospect of them taking an interest in his secret life.</p><p>It was <em> meant </em>to be secret, anyway. Not so much these days. </p><p>When he came to the end of his set, he took his time to pack up and leave, watching them advance from the corner of his eye. He stuffed the sheets of music he was fiddling with in his folder quickly and looked up at them as they arrived. </p><p>Toshiko, and the one in a grey suit (Ianto?) gave him an awkward hand, Gwen and the Captain joining in when they saw them. The leather jacket one just teetered back and forwards on his feet and gave him a smirk. </p><p>“Andy, I didn’t know you were a pianist!” Gwen exclaimed, breaking the heavy silence that had fallen over them. </p><p>“Most people don’t. I’d rather it stayed that way, to be honest.” he replied, feeling slightly mean when it came out rather more passive-aggressively than anticipated.  </p><p>She nodded, and looked at her feet. </p><p>“It was very good.” Toshiko said warmly, holding out her hand to shake. </p><p>“I know we’ve met before, but my name's Tosh, in case you weren’t aware.”</p><p>“Thank you. Uh, Andy.” He shook her hand and let his arm drop to his side again heavily.</p><p>“Can we stop frittering around and get some bloody drinks already? We don’t have to do small talk if we drink, you know this.”</p><p>“Calm it, Owen.” the Captain said, giving Owen a look. </p><p>Owen, the medic in the leather jacket, stomped away and planted himself at a table, glaring over at the others, who eventually crumbled and trudged over to the table.</p><p>The six of them sat around the table in a circle, each taking it in turns to look at the drinks menu.</p><p>“I don’t think I can handle drinking again. This morning was rough. I’m not a good drunk.” The grey-suited one said when it came to him, passing the menu straight over to Tosh. </p><p>Gwen sniggered, and Jack looked like he was holding back a laugh. </p><p>“It wasn’t <em> that </em>bad, Ianto.” Tosh reassured him, patting his shoulder lightly. </p><p>“Although, you did try to propose to Jack and were nearly sick over yourself.” Gwen added, trying not to laugh at Ianto, who looked like he was ready to cry. </p><p>He pursed his lips and gave her a stare. </p><p>“Owen threw a body on the floor and fell asleep on a stack of paperwork, why am I the one being ridiculed here?” </p><p>Owen leaned over the table, resting his head on his knuckles gleefully.</p><p>“The difference is that I don’t care when they make fun of me, I do stuff like that so often that it’s not funny to them anymore.”</p><p>Ianto rolled his eyes and sunk into his chair a little. </p><p>Andy watched with slight amusement, wondering how this dynamic worked when they were out in the field. They all just seemed to be very buddy-buddy- vastly different from the force, where they were all on edge and just tolerated each other at most times.</p><p>The Captain, or just Jack (as the others had been calling him), turned to him. Andy inwardly cursed, thinking he’d gotten away on being on the sidelines of the conversation. </p><p>“So, Andy, how long have you been playing?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Andy wasn’t sure how to interpret the eyebrow so he ignored it and focused on the question. </p><p>“Well, you know, a while. Hobby on the side.” </p><p>Jack nodded and looked up at the waitress who just arrived. </p><p>“Can I get you guys anything?” she smiled and pulled out a pad and pen from her pocket. </p><p>“I’ll just have a glass of water, thanks.” Jack smiled back and turned away again. </p><p>“Tea, please.” Ianto muttered, still sunken in his chair and feeling mildly humiliated. </p><p>“Harvey Wallbanger, cheers,”  Owen said, placing the menu on the table. </p><p>Gwen snickered at him. “Vodka and orange juice, please. Easy on the vodka, though.” </p><p>“Just a lager, thanks.” Andy hoped they had a nice one. He’d never drank here before, and didn’t know if he could stomach some fancy cocktail.</p><p>“A Sprite, please.” Tosh ordered last, giving the server a warm smile. “Oh, and no ice please!”</p><p>The waitress nodded, and finished noting them down. “I’ll be back soon with those for you.”</p><p>Owen sat back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the table, squinting at Andy. </p><p>“Was alright, by the way. Wasn’t sure it was actually you at first, you always expect the fuzz to be all lumbering brutes. Ianto <em> particularly </em> enjoyed it, big old nerd.” he teased, looking over at Ianto who was looking a bit fed up of Owen already. </p><p>“Oh, do shut up Owen. Just be nice for once.” Tosh flicked Owen’s ear, to which he scowled and removed his legs from the table. </p><p>“Fine. I liked it. You’re really good at the whole…” He mimed piano playing with hands, not really knowing how to describe it. </p><p>“Yes! I really liked it! I never knew you were that good at piano, Andy, you have a talent!” Gwen smiled sweetly at him and gave him a pat on the back. </p><p>Andy felt his face going red and he looked down at his feet under the table. Maybe secrets <em> are </em>better shared sometimes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short chapter, cheesy ending, but I think it works. It was nice to write Andy, I hope we did him justice. Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>